With A Rose In Her Hand
by BookLover86
Summary: At ages 25, Percy and Annabeth are ready to take the big leap. But, will everything go as planned, while she had a rose in her hand? One-Shot with about Percabeth. This is the first in the PJO Marriages series. There will be more with every important PJO and HoO couple. Review Please!


**Title: With A Rose In Her Hand**

**Summary: At ages 25, Percy and Annabeth are ready to take the big leap. But, will everything go as planned, while she had a rose in her hand? One-Shot with about Percabeth.**

**This is my 6th fanfic. I got this sides from some headcanons and other fan writing. I'm already planning the other stories in this story bundle. I'll do one for every important PJO or HoO couple. The titles will sound they same, but with different flowers. If you like this one shot, keep looking for the other parts. **

* * *

**_Percy's POV_**

I straightened my shirt and tightened the belt around my waist.

Grover, Jason, Leo, and Frank were all dressed in tuxes and I was getting ready.

Leo brought over my jacket and I slipped my arms into it. Jason tied my silver tie around my neck. Grover brought over the perfect silver rose with flecks of gold in it, and put it in my lapel.

They all were dressed in their black tuxes with gray ties. I was struggling to comb my messy hair and it wasn't working.

All the guys were at the mirror, combing their hair, to impress their girlfriends. Grover's curly hair was the least bit tamed, Leo's was slicked back, Jason's was perfect, Frank's was pretty good, and mine still refused to lie down.

Jason laughed and took the comb from my hand.

"Dude, it's useless. You can't take your hair. Annabeth won't care; she likes your messy hair." Grover nodded.

I swirled my engagement ring around my 4th finger, as I remember how I got it and how she got hers.

* * *

We were walking along the beach, hand in hand.

We were both 23 and we had just celebrated our 7 year anniversary. I looked at her as we strolled.

She was wearing a light flowing dress that was the colors of the ocean, multiple shades of blue and green. It looked amazing against her tan skin.

Her golden princess curls were loose and flowed down her back. Her feet were bare and she wore no makeup.

There was a small blue/green rose on the right side of her head, tucked into her thick hair and her camp necklace adorned her neck.

I had given her the rose on our picnic date. It was on the beach, with a perfect view of the ocean.

I was wearing khaki shorts and a sea green v-neck shirt. I had on no shoes, and my ever present camp necklace was on.

I stopped when the sunset was at it's finest. I stopped and turned her toward me. I had my ring in my left pocket, and the small velvet black box in my other. I looked her in her eyes and started speaking.

"You know I love you, right?" She nodded.

"You know I'll never leave you, right?" She nodded, more hesitantly, but still sure. I took a deep breath and took both her hands in mine and looked her in her eyes.

Green met gray and my confidence redoubled. I took a deep breath and started, my heart pounding and almost breaking out of my chest.

"When we were at the edge of the pit, did you really think that I was going to watch you fall out of my life all over again? I will never let that happen again. Wherever you go, I go. Even if it means traveling to the pits of Tartarus, even with a bunch of monsters who probably want to rip off my head for sending them there, I would go to the ends of the earth for you. You know that Wise Girl. So, now I want you to know that I will never leave you, no matter what ever happens. You are my life. Without you, my life you be as painful as a hero's death. With you, my life is as sweet as the strawberries we sell, if not sweeter. You are a part of me. Girlfriend, friend, fiancé doesn't cover it. If I lost you now, my death would come quickly, cause I don't have _my_ Wise Girl to guide me through this crazy, dangerous life. You are _my_ Wise Girl, my best friend, and hopefully, my fiancé."

Her eyes widened as I lowered myself down onto one knee. I took her hands and looked deep into her gray orbs and opened the box.

"Annabeth Chase, will you accompany my on the most dangerous quest we have ever taken on? Will you marry me and be my one and only, _my_ Wise Girl?" Her eyes quickly filled with salty tears, happiness and joy evident as she replied.

"Seaweed Brain, _my_ Seaweed Brain, what do you think? Do you really think that I would let you be with another girl? I would kill that girl, then hurt you. My heart would die if you left me. I would never ever give up this opportunity. You might not have enough courage to do this again." She laughed at that, as did I.

"To put it in short, daughter of Athena terms, Yes, I will marry you Seaweed Brain." I grinned, bigger than I ever have, and slipped the ring on her finger. I slipped my own ring on my finger.

Her engagement ring had an stormy gray owl on it with sea green jewels for eyes. Mine had a sea green trident, the 3 tips topped with stormy gray jewels.

I took my newly made fiancé's hand and we finished the walk in a comfortable and loving silence.

* * *

"Ten minutes and we're meeting in the Big House!" Hera's voice cut through my memory.

Hera was the planner for this event, being the goddess of marriage and home. Aphrodite had a bunch of says, though.

I sighed and looked at the mirror again.

"Do you think I look okay?" I ask. All the guys nod.

"You'll be fine." Grover says. I nod, still nervous.

I slip my bracelet on my right wrist.

Soon, we're in the Big House and I'm walking out into the aisle.

* * *

**_Annabeth's POV_**

Piper was fiddling with my hair and Thalia, Hazel, and Rachel were finding my shoes, veil, flowers, ect.

I was wearing my dress and Piper was taking the curlers out of my naturally curly hair. She flashed her fingers around it and pretty soon, it was in a very fancy bun.

It was a mix between a high and fancy bun, and a French braid, with jewels braided into it. A few tendrils framed my face perfectly.

I grinned and Piper did my makeup.

She did a shimmery and sparkly silver from my lid to my brow. She did a light pink on my cheeks and a deep red on my lips.

She outlined my eyes in black and did mascara of the same color.

It looked perfect.

Thalia came up and placed the long, simple veil on behind the newly done bun, and Hazel clipped it in place with a small sparkly clip.

Rachel came up with a simple tiara to place before my bun. She dug it into my hair and stepped back to admire her work.

Piper came with my silver heels and slips them onto my tan feet. Thalia slips my bracelet onto my left wrist.

I look at the bracelet and remember when he gave it to me.

* * *

It was a Saturday night, and we had just finished our picnic in the park.

We were walking along the sidewalk, hands intertwined and swinging between the 2 bodies. I leaned into him and he disentangled his hand from mine, to put it around my shivering shoulder.

I smiled and lean on his chest. He stopped and we sat on a park bench. I gazed at the sky, loving the beautiful colors that blend across the wide expanse.

He looks down at me and brings out a velvet black box and I pull one out of my jacket. It was August 18th, our anniversary, and his birthday.

I gave him his gifts at the picnic: new swim trunks, a swim shirt, A Dolphin Tale, the movie, the book about it, a book on Marine Biology, and a book on Sea life Endangerment.

He loved the gifts.

He turned to me and I turned to him. At the exact same time we spoke.

"I got this for you. Happy Anniversary." We both held out the black boxes, and started laughing. I went first. I gave him the box and he opened it.

Inside, was a plain black bracelet with a sea green tile, engraved with stormy gray writing, and it that said one thing: Wisdom+Water.

I bit my bottom lip, hoping he likes it. He saw it and looked up, happy tears springing forth. He laughs, his head thrown back and his body shaking with the sounds of laughter.

"What's so funny?" I ask, confused with his laughter. He shakes his head and hands me the box he was currently holding.

I open it and it takes my breath away.

It was a plain black bracelet with with a stormy gray tile, engraved with sea green writing. It said, Wisdom+Water.

I felt tears prick at the corners of my eyes, pooling in my lower lid. I laugh just as much as he did. I take his bracelet and slip it onto his right wrist.

He takes my bracelet and slips it onto my left wrist.

We latch our hands, my left and his right, and start walking, our interlocked hands swinging between us, our voices echoing off the empty ally ways and tall skyscrapers of NYC.

* * *

I was shocked out of my very pleasant memory by Hera yelling through the door.

"Ten minutes and we're meeting in the Big House!" I nod, still very scared.

My bridesmaids are in their sea green shimmery knee-length one shoulder dresses with a stormy gray sash around the waist.

They all have the same makeup, shoes, and accessories on, but have different hairstyles. Thalia, my maid of honor, hands me the silver rose and I take a deep breath.

I step out and walk very carefully to the Big House, ready to walk down the aisle, ready to become Mrs. Jackson.

* * *

**_3rd Person's POV_**

The wedding started.

All the attendants sat in their white wicker chairs on the grass, staring at the white gazebo, which shone in the sun, waiting for the historical wedding to start.

Frank and Hazel walked down the white aisle to the gazebo. They took their respectful places.

Next came down Leo and Rachel. They stood next to Frank and Hazel.

Jason and Piper walked down after that.

They took their places as Thalia, the Maid of Honor, and Grover, the Best Man, walked down. They took their places.

Then, Percy walked down the aisle. He looked really happy, like he was about to burst. He stood, as well as his ADHD allowed him to.

Chiron, the minister, was in his true form, hands folded, obviously happy to see a happy ending.

Bobby and Matthew walked down the aisle, both the ring bearers, and were closely followed by a beautiful little girl with sandy blond hair and warm blue eyes, Jasmine Blofis, Sally and Paul's daughter, showering the white silk in sea green and stormy gray petals, with the occasional gold petals.

Bobby and Matthew were dressed in a miniature version of the groomsman tux and Jasmine was wearing a miniature version of the bridesmaid dress.

They looked happy as they walked down and took their respective places at the clump of people waiting for one special girl to appear.

Then, the bells started ringing.

The Big House doors opened and all the guests stood up. A beautiful women arm in arm with her father, walked down the aisle.

She was a beautiful blond and her dress was a shimmery silver. It looked like moonlight.

It was strapless with a sweetheart neckline. It was like an old fashioned gown, one that was tight around the top and hips and then flowed out a bit as it reached her thighs. It swirled and swished around her as she walked, like a storm would around the eye of the storm.

Her veil flowed down her straight back. Her beautiful princess curls were up in a elegant bun and a small silver tiara sat before it.

Her makeup was perfect. A small bracelet, that went surprisingly well with the outfit, adorned her wrist and in her perfect hand, she clutched the perfect rose.

It was silver with flecks of gold in it and not one petal was wilted. The thorns never existed on the smooth stem.

Her stormy gray eyes sparkled with happiness and joy.

Percy straightened up as he saw Annabeth walking down the aisle. His sea green eyes sparkled with excitement as they looked gazes with gray ones. Fredrick stepped up and gave Annabeth's hand to Percy.

He gladly took it and pulled his Wise Girl toward him. She stepped up and handed the rose to Thalia. She took both her hands in his warm ones as Chiron started to speak.

"We are gathered here today to join this man and this women in holy matrimony. Does anyone have any objections?" No one spoke a word.

Chiron continued, but the rest faded out for the two lovers as the vows neared. She took the wedding ring that would fit over the engagement ring.

It was the same style, but each said different things. On the left side of Annabeth's engagement ring out sit the word Wise. On the other side, would sit the word Girl. It would be Wise on the left, the owl in the middle, and Girl on the right. Same with Percy's, only on the left would be Seaweed, the trident in the middle, and Brain on the right. Tyson designed them and they were perfect.

She took the ring and slipped it into place on his 4th finger, left hand. She launched into her vow.

"You are single handily the most annoying, arrogant, big headed person I've ever known, but you are loyal to a fault, caring, compassionate, loving, funny, and the best thing to happen to me. Your pros outweigh your cons, but that doesn't matter. Both your pros and cons are what make you, you, and I wouldn't have you any other way. You are my Seaweed Brain and I love you, just the way you are, because that is the amazing, handsome, generous boy I fell in love with, and I'm not about to climb out of this hole we've dug together. I love you Perseus Jackson, and no small thing such as amnesia," Annabeth shot a look at Hera, "Would ever break us apart."

Percy's eyes pricked with tears and the biggest, goofiest, grin he's ever had on his face, spread across his face, stretching his cheeks to the max. He took Annabeth's wedding ring and slipped it on her slender finger. He took a deep breath and started his vow.

"You are stubborn and headstrong. Every feature you ever had, makes you the beautiful, smart, godly person you are today. I know that you don't like to be controlled, so together, we'll reign life in and take it step by step to our heroes welcome. I'm beyond joyed to start a family with you. You are my Wise Girl and I'll be content with just waking up each morning, knowing that you are mine. I love you Annabeth Chase and with every stupid quest, I find myself falling harder and harder, until I would eventually hit the bottom. Today, I've not just hit he bottom, I've gone through the cement. I've fallen head over heels for you, I can't get back up, and nothing will change that. I promise, I will never leave you, as you have been left plenty times in your life. You need a rock to stand on. I will be that rock. I will be your support. I will be there for you, wherever the fates take our lives, just know that I will never let you go."

Annabeth smiled, a pure smile that only Percy got out of her. Small tears fell down her cheeks. Percy leaned over and wiped them away. Chiron continued, but until the questions came, the two demigods were in their own little world. Then, the questions came.

"Do you, Annabeth Justice Chase, take, Perseus Orion Jackson, to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, in rich and in poor, till death do you part? Although, death won't keep you two from each other." Chiron said and the audience laughed. Annabeth pursed her lips.

"Well, this is a big decision. It could effect my whole life. I could have thought this through more," Percy's eyes widened. Would she really back out now.

"But I don't think that even Tartarus could keep us apart. Literally, we escaped the God and the god-forsaken place. Even if I wanted to, my heart wouldn't let me. It has a mind of its own, so here is my reply. Yes, I do." She grinned at Percy and he let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding.

"Do you, Perseus Orion Jackson, take, Annabeth Justice Chase, to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, in rich and in poor, till death do you part?" "Is Annabeth smart?" Every one cracked up. Percy smiled sheepishly at Annabeth who was rolling her eyes.

"Yes, I do." The couple interlocked hands and gazed into each other's eyes.

"By the power vested in me by the great Olympians, I now pronounce these heroes, Man and Wife. Percy, you know what to do." Percy smiled and swooped Annabeth up in his arms.

He twirled her and dipped her. He leaned down and she met him halfway and they kissed in the one place they truly grew up.

As they kissed, the audience got up and cheered. As they broke away, Percy brought Annabeth up and they waved to the crowd.

Sally and Paul were in the left side, clapping while Sally was crying very hard. Poseidon and Athena were standing side by side, clapping and smiling. Fredrick and Susan were doing the same as Sally and Paul.

All the campers were clapping and smiling, even Clarisse, and the whole Aphrodite Cabin were dissolving in tears, including their mom.

Mrs. O' Leary was barking and howling. Percy took his new wife in his arms and kissed her again.

Then, all the campers that were there at the night following the 2nd Titan War, surges forward. They picked them up and carried them to the canoe lake.

They dumped the two in and Percy just smirked. He made Annabeth her own personal bubble and not a hair on her head was disturbed.

Percy kissed her once again and then made a boat out of water. They climbed in and there was a dome of air surrounding them.

The boat climbed to the tips and it broke surface to see all the campers waiting for them.

Percy drove the boat up to the dock and helped Annabeth out after he got out.

They ran through camp, laughing and smiling, and they ran right down the hill, not looking back as they started their new life together, with each other.

* * *

**Read!**

**Love!**

**Review! **

**BookLover86, Out! ;)**


End file.
